


Summer Days.

by Steildottir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steildottir/pseuds/Steildottir
Summary: "Simplemente disfrutemos estos días de verano, juntos."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 2





	Summer Days.

El día en verano comenzaba temprano. 

Al despertarme, me sentía incómodo debido al sudor de la noche acalorada y me daba una ducha refrescante. 

Desayunaba junto a mi madre, intercambiabamos algunas palabras, pocas pero suficientes. 

Odiaba ir a las prácticas en verano. 

Pero Kuroo siempre estaba en la puerta de mi casa esperándome para llevarme a rastras. 

Esta vez mi mamá me ayudó a escaparme por la puerta de atrás, pues hoy para mí era un día especial. 

"Ah! Kuroo! Kenma no está, se fue con sus primos por unos días.." 

Mi madre, cómo siempre una buena actriz. 

Kuroo se fue, pero sé que al llegar junto a los demás miembros del equipo habrá gritado "¡¡KENMA NO TIENE PRIMOS!!" 

Y así fue como me escapé a Miyagi. 

★★★

Aunque caminara, el calor de enero era sofocante. 

Al llegar al parque donde Shoyo me había dicho que lo esperara, me senté bajó un gran árbol que me dió la frescura necesaria para bajar mi temperatura. 

14:15 hs.

\- Era sabido que Shoyo llegaría tarde. - Suspiré, él nunca era puntual. 

Y cómo si el cielo me hubiera escuchado y apiadado de mi, a la lejanía ví a Shoyo corriendo hacia mi gritando "KENMAAAAAAA", haciendo que los perros de la calle lo siguieran, ladrandole. 

Me asusté por un momento, si él venía hacía mi.. Los perros también. 

\- ¡Ayúdame! 

\- ¡No grites! 

\- TENGO MIEDO

Al acercarse a mi, tomé su mano y ambos nos echamos a correr.

Corrimos y corrimos hasta que nos dimos cuenta que los perros ya no nos seguían. 

Suspiré aliviado y ambos intentamos recuperar el aliento con nuestra respiración agitada.

Nuestras manos sudorosas seguían unidas.

\- Pensé que moriría. 

\- No morirás por unos perros.. 

\- Tengo mucha sed.. 

\- Compremos agua entonces.

\- ¡Mejor un helado!

\- ¿Pero no tenías sed..?

Shoyo hizo caso omiso a mí pregunta y comenzó a caminar hacía algún comercio abierto. 

Seguíamos de la mano.

Estaba caminando de la mano con Shoyo. 

Mi mente se quedó en blanco. Solamente dejé que me guiara. 

Al llegar al almacén, Shoyo y yo contamos el poco dinero que habíamos traído para ver si nos alcanzaba para dos helados y un agua.

Yo había gastado mi dinero en el pasaje.   
Mientras que Shoyo lo había perdido siendo perseguido por los perros.

...

No nos alcanzaba para absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Qué hacen en medio de la puerta? 

La voz de esa persona se me hizo conocida. 

Frente nuestro estaba el setter de tercer año de Karasuno.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sugawara?

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Es el comercio de mi familia! ¿Que planean hacer con tan poco dinero?

\- Queríamos comprar helado.

El chico de tercer año nos vió con ojos de "pobres niños, no tienen para comprar un helado.." 

\- Se los compraré con mi mesada. 

Hinata dió un salto de la emoción. 

\- ¿¡En serioo!? 

\- ¡Nunca mentiría! 

Entramos al almacén, su madre nos recibió con dos vasos de agua de los cuales uno, Hinata lo terminó todo de un trago. 

\- Sugawara parece muy ocupado, pero nos dió helados gratis.. - Comentó Shoyo, alejándonos del local. 

\- Hmm.. - Asentí mientras abría mi helado.

\- ¡Déjame probar tu helado! 

\- Ten. - Acerque el helado a su boca, Shoyo le dió un mordisco. Me sorprendí, yo jamás podría darle un mordisco a un helado. 

\- Ahora prueba el mío. - Me tendió su helado, acercándolo a mí. Intenté darle un mordisco, a mis encías sensibles no les gustó aquello. 

Al darme cuenta, Shoyo me estaba mirando.

\- ¿Tengo algo en la cara..? - Quizá me había manchado con el helado.

\- Solo estaba pensando que eres muy lindo. ¡Cómo un gatito!

La palabra "Lindo" resonó en mi cabeza interminables veces. ¿Shoyo me estaba dando un cumplido? No sabía cómo reaccionar, bajé mi cabeza ocultando un rostro sonrojado. 

Hinata rió por mi reacción. Estaba un poco enojado con él por reírse, pero no había malicia en su acción. Era más bien una sonrisa nerviosa, cómo si se hubiera dado cuenta tarde de lo que había dicho. 

Tomó mi mano y dijo con amabilidad:

\- Vamos a caminar, tengo algo que decirte. 

Solamente asentí con la cabeza, dejando que Shoyo me guiara dónde él quisiera. 

\- Hoy me divertí mucho contigo. - Habló sin voltearme a ver. 

\- Yo también me divertí.. 

\- A decir verdad me gustó más tu helado que el mío. - Rió con nerviosismo.

\- Es mi primera vez que Miyagi.. Gracias a ti fue divertido. 

\- ¡No agradezcas! Siempre quise mostrarte mi ciudad. 

Hubo un silencio incómodo que yo no me atrevía a cortar. 

Hinata paró de caminar. Me detuve detrás de él.

\- ¿Shoyo..?

Volteó bruscamente para mirarme 

\- ¡Kenma! 

Exclamó, estaba cerca de él y aún así gritó mi nombre. Tomó una pausa.

\- ¿Qué pas--?

\- ¡Me gustas! 

Me interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo. 

El rostro de Shoyo estaba al rojo vivo, era como un tomate con cabello naranja. 

Mis mejillas se encendieron a la par de las suyas.

El sonrojo en nuestros rostros aumentó cuando intercambiamos miradas. 

\- Y-Yo.. - Intenté decir, nervioso. 

\- ¿Tu..?

\- Y-Yo.. unm.. - No encontraba las palabras correctas para decirle algo coherente.

El rostro de Shoyo recuperó su color. Lo veía desanimado. 

Intenté hablar para decirle "¡Tu también me gustas!" Pero de mis labios no salía ninguna palabra. 

Sé que Shoyo piensa que no me gusta, quiero decirle que no es cierto.. pero mi garganta está seca y no me permite decirle que está equivocado.

Tomé el valor necesario y me impulse hacia adelante. Le plante un brusco beso en los labios. 

\- Perdón. No sé besar. 

Me disculpé, avergonzado. 

\- E-Espera.. Eso significa que tú..

\- También me gustas, Shoyo. 

Sonreí levemente, no puedo ocultar mi vergüenza.

Me abrazó con fuerza, le devolví el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

Esta vez, Shoyo me besó. 

Nos besamos un acalorado día de enero, bajo un gran árbol y con los grillos presenciando un amor de verano comenzando. 

Entrelazando nuevamente nuestras manos y con sonrisas en nuestros rostros fuimos a casa. 

¿No puedo detener el tiempo y hacer que este día nunca termine?

Simplemente quiero disfrutar el verano junto a Shoyo. Crear recuerdos inolvidables, hacer cosas divertidas, tomarnos de la mano y caminar hacía un nuevo día. 

Quería decirles tantas cosas, pero estábamos bien con algo tan sencillo como tomarnos de la mano. 

Hoy fue un asombroso día de verano, de los tantos que nos esperan.


End file.
